Love Story
by Music Gianval
Summary: Muchos no creen en los cuentos de hadas, o en historias como "Romeo y Julieta" simplemente porque no han vivido una experiencia igual o les parece ridículo el hecho de vivir "Felices por siempre". Pues, la historia de Danna y el Caballero demuestra todo lo contrario... Basado en la canción "Love Story" de Taylor Swift. (Dedicación a GretaMontalvo y seroparecer)


_**Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi  
Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó  
Yo estaba ahí, en un balcón en el verano  
**_

Aún pareciera que fue ayer que te vi por primera vez... ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la fiesta, el banquete que mis padres organizaron? ¿Dónde nos conocimos? ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo, perfectamente. Éramos jóvenes, mucho... tan solo unos niñitos...

 _Caminaba por el gran salón con una copa llena de agua. Me iba a reunir con una amiga, cuando de la nada, apareciste, con tu cabello negro y tus verdes... me cautivaron... estabas acompañado de un señor rubio, el cual se hacía llamar "El Dr. Blakk". Era muy buen empresario; se la pasaba la noche con hombres muy importantes, mientras tú... tímido, como siempre habías sido. Me distraje por unos segundos viéndote a lo que escucho la voz de mi padre, diciéndome que me acercara._

– _¡Danna!_ – _gritó._

 _ **Veo las luces, veo la fiesta, pateas la pelota  
Te veo hacer tu camino a través de la multitud  
Y dices "Hola". Lo poco que supe... **_

_Al yo irme con papá, él me comenta algo sobre... ya ni me acuerdo. Lo que sé es que fue corto, así que me alejé y me dispuse a encontrarte, por alguna razón, me habías llamado mucho la atención... así que caminé hacia donde te encontrabas... pero no estabas allí. Escuché unas carcajadas en el patio del lugar. Me acerqué con recelo y te pude ver, jugando con la pelota con unos niñitos, sonreí y me fui con una tímida mirada. Al parecer, notaste cuando me largué, porque en seguida me seguiste._

– _¡Hey, niña!_ – _exclamaste, abriéndote paso entre la multitud. Eso me extrañó un poco, pues, de repente, te dispusiste a hablarme. Tocaste mi hombro y me sonreíste al ver que volteaba_ – _Hola..._

 _ **Que eras Romeo, estabas tirando piedras  
Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"  
Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera  
Rogándote que por favor no te fueras, y dije... **_

Tu sonrisa es simplemente tierna, tu mirar me fascina, tu forma de ser es cautivadora, tu calor me es necesario, al igual que tu compañía... desde ese momento, supe que seríamos buenos amigos, y que ese momento era el comienzo de una hermosa historia... lo poco que supe, fue que tú eras Romeo, y yo Julieta. Me enteré de eso cuando...

 _Tocaste la puerta, visitando por primera vez mi casa, ya que siempre nos veíamos en los parque y restaurantes. Mis padres no sabían que existías, por eso estabas muy nervioso de quien atendería la puerta. Yo me vestí lo más presentable posible y bajé las escaleras, atendiendo la puerta. No pude evitar abrazarte al verte con una rosa en tu mano. Tan tierno y atento como siempre... no me soltaste, y yo tampoco, ambos en nuestro mundo de fantasías... susurraste un "Te quiero" y plantaste un beso en mi mejilla y me abrazaste un poco más fuerte. Me estaba derritiendo. Que oportuno, justo en ese momento, pasó mi padre y nos vio... me separó de ti con el ceño fruncido, lo cual nos asustó a ambos._

– _¡Aléjate de mi hija!_ – _gritó, cerrando la puerta de una._

 _Esa noche, me lanzaste piedritas en la ventana, a lo que yo me asomo y te veo, con la rosa aún en mano. Me dijiste que esto no iba a funcionar, y yo dije:_

– _Por favor... no te vayas... quédate aquí..._

 _ **Romeo, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos  
Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr  
Tú serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa  
Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si" **__  
_

_Negaste con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. Empecé a llorar._

– _No. Tengo que respetar la autoridad de tu padre, y lo sabes...dijiste, con toda la razón._ – _No llores..._

– _Pero, por favor..._

– ¡ _No! No puedo...me mordí el labio y me harté._

– _No, ¿sabes qué? Llévame contigo, a un lugar donde podamos estar solos._ – _exclamé._ – _Yo solo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr._ – _desvió la mirada, pensando en lo que vendría luego._

 _ **Entonces, salí al jardín para verte  
Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben  
Entonces, cierra tus ojos.  
Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento**_ _._

 _Yo, con paciencia, esperé a que tomaras tu decisión. Los segundos eran eternos, y mientras esperaba, enroscaba parte de mi cabello azul en mi dedo. Al fin, elevó la mirada, causando un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Con esperanzas, le miré, esperando una respuesta._

– _Solo baja._ – _entonces, salí al jardín, para verte._

 _Mis manos tocaron la tuyas, a lo que sonríes, volvimos a abrazarnos. La verdad, estábamos tranquilos, pues sabíamos que si mis padres se enteraban estábamos muertos. Solo, quería, anhelaba, deseaba, necesitaba que ese momento durara por siempre. Que el tiempo se detuviera... claro, no lo hizo._

 _ **Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme  
Este amor es difícil, pero es real  
No tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lío  
Es una historia de amor, bebé, solo di "Si" **_

_Te dije:_

– _Por favor, sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme. Sé que este amor es difícil, pero no es imposible, y es real. No tengas miedo... estaremos fuera de este lío..._ – _te separaste y me besaste en los labios, causando un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. Correspondí._

 _El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Todo era mágico y diferente. Ya nuestra relación no iba a ser la misma. No importa. Lo único que importaba en ese momento eras tú, tú y tú. Me volvías loca con tus labios. Eran adictivos, y creo que lo siguen siendo. Tú eras en quien pensaba día y noche, y ahora, después de cinco años, por fin logré acercarme más a ti._

 _ **Estoy cansada de esperar  
Me pregunto si acaso volverás  
Mi fe en ti se está desvaneciendo  
Cuando te conocí en las afueras de la ciudad, y yo dije... **_

Ya estaba cansada de esperar desde esa noche, en la que te fuiste. No era lo mismo sin ti a mi lado. Mis padres no sabían sobre el beso, y era mejor que ni se enteraran. Mis esperanzas veces se debilitaban cada vez más, pero tenía que tener fe.

Una tarde, para calmarme, me fui a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba desconcertada, pues de hace ya diez años no te veía. No sabía nada sobre ti, nada... como me hacías falta... ya no era la misma, ya no era tan feliz como antes... estaba mal. Con la mirada abajo, pateaba levemente las piedras, con las lágrimas en los ojos. No debía llorar, y al menos no lo hice, porque sino, _él_ me habría visto llorar. Si, leíste bien, él se me apareció con una sonrisa y me elevó la mirada, tomando mi barbilla. Me besó rápidamente, dejándome en completo shock.

 _ **Romeo, sálvame, me he sentido tan sola  
Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas  
¿Esto está en mi cabeza? No sé que pensar  
Él se arrodilló en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo...  
**_

–¿Pero qué...? – me pregunté, a lo que divisó quien fue el que me besó. Todos los pensamientos se ordenaron en mi cabeza. Finalmente, sonreí, pero no le abracé ni nada. Solo le acaricié y le pregunté con una mirada nostálgica. –Sálvame, por favor, me he sentido tan sola. Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas... ¿Esto está en mi cabeza? No sé que pensar... – no dijo nada. Las lágrimas invadían mi rostro en solo el hecho de pensar no estar con él de nuevo.

Él solo se arrodilló en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo...

 _ **Cásate conmigo, Julieta, nunca tendrás que estar sola  
Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que sé  
Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco  
Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di... "Si" **_

–Cásate conmigo, Danna, nunca tendrás que estar sola. Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que sé. Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco. Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di... "Si" – me tapé la boca, ¡No podía estar pasando esto! Temblé un poco y, ¿qué creen qué dije?

 _ **Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi...**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Dedicación a GretaMontalvo y a seroparecer. ¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Consejo 1: "Tu" en término posesivo no lleva acento ortográfico, y "Tú" como pronombre si lo lleva.**

 **Consejo 2: eres más fuerte de lo que crees.**

 **Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
